Second Chances
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: Rating for mild Violence. Yui's having nightmares, Tetsuya's now an alcoholic and why does the new guy in Yui's class seem so familiar?


Standard Issue Disclaimer:  
Hello again! It's the Flamesniper back with yet another Fushigi Yuugi fic.   
I think I'm getting good at this kind of thing. If I haven't, I'm sure someone will   
let me know.  
I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, if I did the student loan people would let me alone   
for the rest of my life. The honor of owning these Characters belongs to the wonderful   
manga Diva Yuu Watase. Pioneer puts out the videos so they get some credit too. I don't   
work for either of the above so I get no money at all for this work. But I will accept   
e-mail and even write back, regardless of whether you like my work or not.  
  
Introduction:  
Have you ever played "what if"? If you haven't I'll explain it to you. What if   
is something of a logic game and requires imagination. What you do is basically sit back   
and ponder, well, What if. Here's an example: What if Miaka had fallen in love with Hotohori   
instead of Tamahome? Get the idea? Despite the example this is not a Miaka and Hotohori story.  
In case you haven't noticed, I am a HUGE fan of both Yui and Suboshi. I have no idea   
really why I like those two more than my other favorite, that being Tasuki. Maybe it's just   
that I see them, as a couple that never was. I think had they been given a chance, they could   
have balanced each other. Fate had other plans. Ah, but there is where I step in and so does   
slow afternoon, an over active mind and a game of what if...  
  
Lance the Flamesniper   
presents:  
Second Chances  
Suboshi lay dying. He could feel the life draining from him despite the efforts of the   
ghost of Mitsukake. I told her! I finally told her! He thought to himself with a pang of saddness.   
Figures that the first time I do something right I manage to get myself killed. Just then he heard   
two other voices, strange ones the others didn't seem to hear.  
"Are you sure about this?" The first voice said. It's owner was a tall dark haired woman   
with tanned skin, Brown eyes and bright red feathered wings.  
"Of course I'm sure of this. What, did you think YOUR priestess was the only one allowed a   
happy ending? And why are you walking about as a woman?" Countered a man with dark blue eyes and jet   
black hair. His skin was pale and he had blue dragon-like wings.  
"I can walk as any form I like," the woman countered.  
"Whatever," The man drawled before turning his attention to Suboshi.   
"Who are you?" Suboshi asked in confusion.  
"We are who we are," the man said mysteriously. The woman next to him just rolled her eyes   
at that.  
"Oh. Well, I'm dying so please leave."  
"See Seiryuu, he's not going to listen. Like all your warriors, he's stubborn," The woman   
said.  
"S-Seiryuu?" Suboshi stammered. "YOU'RE The God Seiryuu?"  
"Yes and this young 'lady' is Suzaku. I came to offer you something rare, but since you're   
dying and clearly not interested..." Seiryuu said as he turned to leave.  
"Wait!" Suboshi cried.  
"Yes?"  
"What do you want to offer me?"  
Seiryuu smiled as he opened his palm. Inside was an image of Yui. "I'm going to offer you a   
second chance at love, Suboshi, a rarety that few get. When you die here, if you accept my offer, you'll   
be reborn in Yui's world. Keep in mind that I'm not guaranteeing you she'll love you, but I'll give that   
chance. And it'll cost you."  
"Regardless, I'll take it!" Suboshi said as his death approached quicker. "Anything is better than   
dying!"  
"Are you sure? The price is the memory of someone you hold dear."  
"That's a steep price," Suboshi growled.  
"Too steep a price for a chance at love?" Seiryuu inquired.  
"I didn't say that. Fine I'll take it."  
"Very well," Seiryuu said as Suboshi's spirit left him. "It's a deal...."  
******   
It was a typical day in Tokyo and Yui Hongo was on her way to school. She looked terrible and she   
knew it.   
She hadn't slept the night before. It wasn't a lack of attempt on her part, she was exhausted. It   
was the fact that every time she drifted off she found herself in the aftermath of Suboshi's last act as a   
Seishi of Seiryuu. It had only been then he told her that he loved her. And that was with his dying breath.   
With these nightmares on top the problems she was having in her relationship with her boyfriend, Tetsuya, she   
was hard pressed to keep from having a nervous breakdown.  
"My, my look who we have here," A mocking tone chimed in, breaking her thoughts. The man who spoke was   
leaning against a streetlight. He was taller than Yui and looked as if he worked out a lot. His hair was dyed   
blue and his eye were gray.   
"Oh hello, Tensu," Yui replied acknowledging the school's resident jerk. She knew he'd been watching   
her, looking for an opening to try to intimidate her. As tall as he was and as strong as he was she had no doubt   
he could cause her physical harm. That was one of the reasons she kept close to Tamahome and her boyfriend when   
Tensu was around. Today, however, she hadn't met with Miaka and Tamahome before heading out.   
"This is a toll road today, all your cash to pass," Tensu chuckled.  
"And If I refuse to pay?" Yui asked defiantly.  
"Then I take it by force," Tensu said as he approached her.  
Yui turned and ran with Tensu hot on her heels. She turned a corner and found herself at a dead end.   
She was tempted to scream; maybe Tamahome or her Boyfriend were nearby. The odds of that were slim as were her   
chances of fighting off Tensu. If ever I needed the power of Seiryuu now would be it, she thought as Tensu drew   
back his hand to punch her. Yui closed her eyes as she tried to prepare for the blow. Just then she heard a sound   
that surprised her. The sound was like the hissing of a snake followed by the sound of a VERY surprised Tensu.  
"What the-?!" Tensu had hissed.  
Yui opened her eyes cautiously only to see Tensu staring at the thick braided black cord wrapped about his   
wrist. Her eyes tracked to where the cord came from. All she saw was a shadow but then came a VERY familiar voice.  
"I don't know what's going on here but you had better lower your arm, NOW!"  
Tensu's arm tensed up momentarily as he tried to finish the punch. "This is no business of yours!"  
Yui closed her eyes tight again expecting to feel the pain of his strike but instead she heard the sound of   
Tensu exclaiming in pain. Once again her eyes opened, this time Tensu was on the ground three feet from her, clearly   
the shadow man had pulled him there with the cord and dislocated Tensu's shoulder in the process.  
"Who the Hell do you think you are?!" Tensu growled as the cord was pulled back to the shadows.  
"Let's just say I'm a guardian angel today," The familiar sounding voice said. "Miss, leave now. School will   
be starting soon and you don't want to be late."  
Yui was too startled to speak, she merely nodded and ran out of the alley.   
When she was gone Tensu looked up in fear. "What are going to do to me man?"  
"Nothing. I leave you with a warning. Leave her alone or pay a worse price than you have already." With that   
the man left.  
******  
When Miaka and Tamahome arrived at school they were met by Yui. From the look of her, Miaka could tell that   
Yui was really shaken up.  
"Hey Yui what's up?"  
"I think I'm losing my mind.... I just ran into Tensu and he was about to beat me and steal my money when   
someone who sounded like..."  
Just then a student ran up. "Yui! Miaka! There's a new student coming today. The Class Vice President was   
asked to come and show him around."  
Yui sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell you two later," she said as she walked away with the student.  
"Tamahome, do you think Tensu hurt her or something? She seemed at her wit's end," Miaka said hesitantly.  
"Want me to go find Tensu and find out?" Tamahome asked, the demon symbol* glowing on his forehead briefly.  
"Go TALK to him. Don't hurt him," Miaka replied spotting the glowing emblem.  
"Gotcha," Tamahome said as he left.  
*****  
Tamahome didn't have to go far to find Tensu. The dead end alley was no further than three blocks from the   
school.   
Tensu had just gotten to his feet holding his dislocated shoulder. When I find out who that guy was he's so   
dead, thought Tensu.  
"Problem tough guy?" Came a voice from the alley's opening.  
"What do you want, Tamahome?"  
"Just some answers," Tama answered as he looked at the would-be bully.  
"About what?" Tensu spat as he held his shoulder.  
"What went on with Yui today?"  
"I tried to hustle some money from her."  
"And she dislocated your shoulder?"  
"No! Some psycho came outa nowhere and wrapped a cord around my arm. HE dislocated my shoulder."  
"A cord?"  
"Yeah. A black leather cord. Told me to stay away from her or I'd get worse next time."  
"Did you see what he looked like?"  
"No, he was in the shadows. What's this about? I mean why ya asking so many questions?"  
"Because Miaka asked me to see what happened. And to not beat the answers out of you."  
"Oh."  
Tamahome turned to leave, but then added over his shoulder. "Take the shadow man's advice, stay away from Yui."  
*****  
Yui walked down the hall to the principal's office. She didn't feel like babysitting a new student. She wanted to   
just sit down and figure out why her mind was coming unraveled at the speed of light. Maybe it was lack of sleep that made   
her think that she saw him, heard his voice....  
No, it wasn't imagination, it was him! It was Suboshi. Her mind screamed. She kept her face impassive as she opened   
the door to the office.  
"Ah Yui! Good of you to come by," The principal smiled. "As Minnako told you we have a new student who needs   
shown around. His name's Kaika Mitsubura."  
Yui blinked, then nodded. "So where is he?"  
The principal opened another door and Yui felt like fainting. Standing before her like a ghost from the past was   
Suboshi. He was dressed in a men's school uniform but along with a belt, he had a black leather cord wrapped around his   
waist, just like he used to carry his weapon...  
"Good morning Vice president Hongo," Kaika/ Suboshi said.  
"G-good morning K-kaika," Yui said nervously.  
"Well you two run along now and you stick with him all day, Yui."  
"Yes Principal," Yui said but he mind said. What's going on? Why is he here?  
********  
Yui walked down the hall with Kaika standing just behind her and to her right. She remembered that well. He always   
took that position when walking with her.  
"Yui! Yui!" Miaka exclaimed as she ran up to her friend panting. "What happened... this....Morning?"  
Yui didn't break stride but did wait for Miaka to notice the person behind her. "Tensu and I had a...disagreement."  
"Tensu? Oh was that his name? I didn't wait around to find that out," Kaika said getting Miaka's attention for   
the first time.  
"Who are y-," Miaka began then looked at him in shock. Quickly she pulled Yui aside. To the stranger she said.   
"E-excuse us a moment."  
"Certainly."  
"Yui is that Suboshi?" Miaka whispered.  
"I-I don't know but he looks and sounds like him. He calls himself Kaika Mitsubura," Yui replied.  
"Excuse me Lady Yui, but we must be getting to class," Kaika put in from where he was standing.  
"Oh, yes your ri...what did you call me?" Yui asked.  
"I said excuse me miss Yui but we have to get to class," Kaika said.  
"Miaka, we'll talk at lunch okay?" Yui said, now thoroughly shaken. With that Yui walked away with 'Kaika' in tow.  
******  
When lunch came around, Miaka was waiting in the center of the courtyard by a large oak tree, as was Tamahome.   
Miaka didn't know what was going to happen when Tamahome met Kaika. After all someone who looked just like him had killed   
his family and tried to kill him as well. But then that same person also saved Yui as well as a few others after that.   
One thing she WAS sure of is that it was very likely Kaika would be with Yui when she arrived.  
To Miaka's surprise Yui arrived alone, but without her lunch. She leaned against the tree with a weary sigh.   
"Yui, where's your lunch?" Miaka asked.  
"Kaika insisted on buying it for me. This is getting to be more than I can take," Yui sighed.  
"Why? He's just a fellow student. Probably thinks by doing this he's going to make a new friend," Tamahome said.  
"You didn't tell him?" Yui asked looking at Miaka in concern.  
"Tell me what?" Tamahome asked in a clueless tone.  
"Here's your lunch Lady Yui," Kaika said as he walked up to the tree.  
"YOU!" Tamahome growled as he dropped into a fighting stance.  
"Have we...met before sir?" Kaika asked in confusion.  
"You don't remember this man?" Yui asked.  
"Should I?" Kaika asked.  
"Yes."  
"I'm sorry I don't. I remember you from somewhere,Yui, and for some reason I feel compelled to serve you.   
And to protect you, like I did today against Tensu."  
"So you really were the person who saved me earlier?" Yui asked.  
"Yes my priestess I did," Kaika said.  
"Your Priestess?!" Yui and Miaka said suspiciously.  
"Did I say that? I'm terribly sorry."  
"He's been doing that all day. Little slips here and there. Just like what Tamahome did before he got his   
memories back," Yui whispered to Miaka.  
"Do you think he was reborn in this world too?" Miaka whispered back.  
"Could be," Tamahome answered. "After all the Suzaku were all reborn here, why not the Seiryuu?"  
"Does that mean there's going to be fighting again?" Miaka asked worriedly.  
"I doubt it. Most of the Seiryuu did some pretty evil things. Suboshi might have been brought through because of   
the face that he atoned for his sins by first killing himself, then by not killing you Tamahome and finally by saving us   
and dying again," Yui reasoned.  
"Uhm miss Yui? Could you introduce me to your friends? I could use some friends in a new environment," Kaika said.  
"Uh, sure. This is Miaka and her boyfriend Tamahome," Yui said.  
Instead of a handshake, Kaika bowed low to each. "An honor to meet you both."  
Just then lunch ended and Kaika and Yui had another class.  
*****   
Tamahome walked into the Ancient History Research Club just in time to see Tetsuya pop open another beer. From the   
look of the room, he'd either been there a while or was trying to build a model of Hotohori's palace out of cans.   
The Historical Literature club only had three members: Keisuke, Tamahome and Tetsuya. Keisuke and Tetsuya were there   
trying to figure out the Universe of the Four Gods and Tamahome was there because he was FROM the book.  
"Is Keisuke around?" Tamahome asked.  
"Yeah. He's reading the Universe again. Said something about wanting to see if there was a pattern of some sort   
between the priestesses," Tetsuya stated as he drank his beer.  
Tamahome was tempted to tell Tetsuya that his increasing drinking was the cause of his problems with Yui but   
bit back on it. "Any luck?" He said instead.  
"Hey don't ask me, HE'S the bookworm."  
"Got it," Tamahome said as he walked into the reading room.   
"Interesting," Keisuke said as he looked over the three or four books laying in a semi-circle around him.   
Tamahome watched for a little bit as Keisuke would pick up first one book then another, scribbling down barely   
legible notes as he went.  
"So what are you up to?" Tamahome asked.  
"As beer-boy probably told you, I'm researching a possible pattern between all the priestesses."  
"Really? What pattern is that?"  
"A pattern that includes you."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, but my information is incomplete, and the pattern doesn't quite follow through."  
"Perhaps you should start at the begining," Tamahome suggested.  
"Okay, With the exception of two Mikos there's a pattern of the priestesses falling in love with one of their Seishi   
and of those two that didn't one of them Had a seishi fall in love with her and never told her. Or more accurately told   
her while he was dying. But my information isn't complete," Keisuke sighed in frustration.  
"Well tell me what you have so far?" Tamahome urged.  
"Okay I'll start with Takiko Okuda, the priestess of Genbu. Two hundred years ago in book time, she got pulled   
into the book, and when she came back out was in pain and dying. She was then killed by her father. The information on   
her is incomplete we don't   
know if she was loved by or in love with any of her Seishi.   
Then we go to Byakko no Miko, Suzuno Oosugi. There's proof that she was in love with Tatara, one of her Seishi.   
When she died, supposedly she was reunited with him. That was one hundred years back. Now we come to the Suzaku no Miko,   
my sister, Miaka. She fell in love with you and for the first time in the known history of the book one of the Seishi   
lovers comes back with her. That's you Tamahome. But here's where the pattern breaks. The Seiryuu no Miko is loved by   
Suboshi but she doesn't find out until he dies," Keisuke sighed."Of course if there IS a pattern I don't know what it   
would mean."  
"But the pattern doesn't fit?" Tamahome asked.  
"Not unless you run into Suboshi wandering around in this world," Keisuke chuckled then noticed the   
look on Tamahome's face."What is it?"  
"I may have just seen him...."  
******  
Kaika sat next to Yui in their last class of the day. All day he'd tried to figure out why it was that he felt   
like he'd met her before and why he was compelled to protect her. She was beautiful and witty and he felt very taken   
with her, but he couldn't figure   
out why. He glanced at her and saw that she was staring at him again. At times he got the feeling she was trying to   
figure out something similar to what he was. Just then the class ended.  
"Well it's nice meeting you K-kaika. See you at class tomorrow," Yui said as she started to walk off.  
"Yui wait," Kaika started. "Let me walk you home. I don't trust Tensu."  
"Alright," Yui said reluctantly.  
Immediately Kaika fell into step in his usual position. Yui sighed in frustration at that but kept walking.  
"Has something been troubling you Yui? You seem, I dunno out of sorts."  
"Quite an observation for only knowing me one day, don't you think?"  
"Maybe, but I keep getting the feeling that we've met before."  
That made Yui give him a strange look. Should I tell him? Yeah I can see how that would go. "I'm the Priestess of   
Seiryuu. Once you were one of my Seishi Gardians and you got killed by Miaka's boyfriend while trying to kill her for me."  
Fortunately, any response she may have had was cut off. "Lookit this. We got a pair of lovebirds," Tensu hissed.  
"Aw ain't it sweet," Kenru, one of Tensu's friends added. He was taller then Tensu and probably meaner. His   
eyes were green and matched his hair nicely. "This the guy that ambushed you?"  
"Yeah it's him. I recognize th' voice. Hey Yui give up yer money or we mess ya both up."  
Kaika was in-between the two and Yui before she could blink. "Just what exactly IS your problem?"  
"At the moment you!" Tensu yelled as he charged.  
Kaika kept himself between Tensu and Yui. "Lady Yui if you get an opening, RUN!"  
"Kaika, I can't leave you against two of them."  
"Don't worry Lady Yui, I'll be fine" Kaika insisted as the long black cord uncoiled without assistance.  
"What?" Yui asked when Kenru and Tensu were both in front of Kaika.  
"Don't ask just run!"  
Yui took off looking for anyone who might be able to help Kaika. When her footsteps faded, Kaika smiled. However,   
it wasn't at all friendly, it was more like the smile of a predator who'd run to ground it's prey. Without a word the cord   
wrapped around Kenru's legs and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out instantly. The cord then slithered up over his   
shoulder as if alive.  
"What the hell?!" Tensu yelled as the cord hovered over Kaika's shoulders.  
"It's called Telekinesis," Kaika said as the cord struck, wrapping around the Bully's waist then rapidly smashing   
him into a nearby wall leaving him dazed. "Just be lucky I'm not a killer, Tensu."  
Just then Tamahome, Miaka and Yui came running in time to see the cord wrap itself back around his waist.  
"I think we need to talk," Yui said as she led the now weary Kaika to a nearby cafe.   
******  
"And you think I'm this guy Subooshi?" Kaika asked.  
"Su-Bo-Shi," Yui corrected.  
"Why would you think I'm him?" Kaika asked again, his milkshake long forgotten.  
"Let's review shall we?" Yui began. "One, you look like him. Two, you sound like him. Three you're compelled to   
serve and protect me. Four you have the ability to use Telekinesis in the same way he could. The only thing you don't   
seem to have is his memories."  
"Yeah, but Tamahome didn't really remember me when he was brought across," Miaka said without really thinking.  
"Brought across?" Kaika asked. "What is he, some kinda vampire?"  
"No, I'm not a vampire. This is kinda hard to explain," Tamahome began. "Have you ever heard of the Universe of   
the Four Gods?"  
"Not really. What is it?"  
"It's a book that was written long ago by an old hag named Tai Iitsukun. It tells the tale of four priestesses   
of ancient China as well as their gardians."  
"And this is important here how?" Kaika asked  
"Miaka and Yui were both priestesses in this mystic book and both myself and Suboshi were Gardians."  
"Are you on some kinda medication? Because that's just rediculous. We're fictional characters from some book   
penned by an old hag? Riiiiiight!"  
"It true and in that book you killed my family as revenge for the 'death' of your brother."  
Kaika blinked in shock. Those words rang with undenyable truth. "But if that's true, why would I want those   
memories?"  
"Because there were other memories too. Important ones," Yui said almost shyly.  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, you see when I was the priestess of Seiryuu. You were loyal to me because you cared about me. You even went   
to this world to kill Miaka for wrongs I beleived she was responsible for. You died trying, committed suicide really, and   
became one with your brother, who didn't really die.You then used his body to rescue me and Tamahome from a great evil."  
"If all of that is true, then I was not a good person and don't want to remember!" Kiaka exclaimed as he ran from   
the cafe.  
********  
Tetsuya was on his third 24 pack of beer, not an easy feat for one man, when Keisuke interupted him.  
"Hey quit hogging the beer!"  
"No. I need this beer besides you got some over in the cooler," Tetsuya snarled.  
Keisuke walked to the cooler and retrieved a beer. "Man, what's wrong with you? I used to drink more than you,   
now your more of a drunk than I'd like to admit. Fess up. What's wrong?"   
"Wrong? Whatever could be wrong? I'm dating a 16 year old High School student who at times can summon up a   
large blue dragon. What could possibly be wrong?"  
"Ah, feeling a bit insecure?"  
"More like out of my league. And if your theory is true she should have fallen in love with one of her   
Seishi. That psycho one, Suboshi, probably. I could tell he was hot for her just by reading about him."  
"Then you're going to love this news Tetsuya," Tamahome said as he leaned against the door.  
"What news?"  
"If Yui is right, she's found Suboshi," Tamahome said. "He's a new kid at her school. But if he is Suboshi   
he doesn't remember a thing except that he's compelled to protect her."  
"Perhaps I should talk with this kid," Tetsuya said as he staggered out the door.  
After Tetsuya left, Keisuke looked at Tamahome. "Do you think we should let him go?"  
"Not really," Tamahome said as he started to leave.  
"Tamahome wait," Keisuke commanded. "How did Miaka get your memories back?"  
"We had to find seven memory Crystals, each one hidden and each holding a peice of the past. But they were   
almost all in the book."  
"Oh."  
"Why what are you thinking?"  
"I was just curious to know how you got your memory back is all. Who had your crystals?"  
"My fellow Seishi had them but all save two were spirits. I doubt Suboshi, if he is indeed Kaika, would have   
that luxury."  
*******   
Kaika leaned on the bridge over the river. His mind reeled at what he had learned. Could I be that man that   
Yui said I was? It would explain why I feel so strongly about protecting her. But it would also mean that I was a killer.  
"Are you Kaika?" A drunken voice asked.  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
"I'm Tetsuya, Yui's boyfriend," Tetsuya said ignoring Kaika's question.  
"Look, I don't know what she told you but I'm not-" Kaika began before getting cut off.  
"You're not what? You aren't someone who came from the Universe of the Four Gods? Your not a person who is   
more her age? Or someone who isn't entranced by her looks?"  
"I'm not THAT good looking Tetsuya!" Yui growled as she walked up. She had followed Kaika to talk with him   
but finding him in a confrontation with the boyfriend was not what she planned.  
"Yes you are Yui, especially now," Kaika looked at her strangely as he continued "that you've let your hair   
grow out..."  
"How did you know that I used to wear my hair short?" Yui asked as Tetsuya glowered.  
"He knew 'cause he's that Psycho Suboshi!" Tetsuya yelled as he charged at him.  
"Hold on there Big guy!" Tamahome intoned as he held Tetsuya back.  
"You're drunk again aren't you?" Yui said her eyes hardening with anger. "I told you if you were ever drunk   
around me again we'd be done. So now were through. I never want to see you again!" With that Yui walked away.  
Not more than three steps after her was Kaika.  
******  
"Yui wait!" Kaika said as he hurried to catch up.  
"Yes?" Yui asked as she turned to face him, tears in her eyes.  
"Yui, what's wrong?" He said with genuine concern in his eyes.  
She tried to hold back, she really did. She had no intention of breaking down right in the middle of a street.   
But the stress was too great. Before she knew it she was in his arms sobbing uncontrolably.  
"It's been terrible! I've not slept in days and Tetsuya's been drinking so much and I should Have told Suboshi   
I should have told him...." Yui trailed off as the lack of sleep finally caught up to her.  
Kaika gently lifted her and, after getting directions from Miaka to Yui's home, carried her home. Once she was   
safely in bed he quietly slipped away and began his walk home.  
"Time for a little payback," Kenru growled causing Kaika to turn quickly.  
"Decided to face me alone this time huh?"  
"Tensu's in the hospital. You broke his nose you freak!"  
Kaika reached into the pocket of his backpack and pulled what looked like two metal balls with tassels at the base.   
He hooked them to the black cord he carried and gave each one a telekinetic twirl making them spin quickly. These items had   
been in his family for several generations, but only he knew how to use them right, to not kill with them. Kenru charged   
just as the tassle's reached a super fast speed. Kaika sent the Ryusensui as it was called at a limb above his opponent's   
head. The limb crashed to the ground, or would have had Kenru not been in the way. The Ryusensui returned to him coiling   
around his waist like a second belt. "Don't bother me or Yui again," he said coldly as he walked off.   
It was late in the evening before he got home. He waved to his parents a lazy hello, then walked up to his room.   
He looked into the mirror and for a brief instant saw someone other than himself there. The reflection looked like him only   
dressed in an orange costume with a braided headband. Then next to him in the mirror appeared what looked like a short   
haired version of Yui, clad in the gauzy looking fabric of her skimpy priestess's garb. The look in his reflection's eyes   
was that of unrequitted love and devoted service toward the woman near him. Kaika shook his head and the images faded.   
Without another thought he laid down and went to sleep.  
******  
The dream Yui was in was different from the usual ones she had She was kissing Kaika who then became Suboshi, then   
the image repeated. The dream seemed to be nothing more than that until she finally understood. The key to his past was a   
kiss from her.  
When Yui woke up the next morning she was confused. The last thing she remembered was flinging herself into Kaika's   
arms and crying uncontrolably. At first she thought that might have been a dream too, until she noticed she was still in her school uniform. Looking at the clock on her dresser she scrambled to her feet and proceeded to pull her spare uniform from the closet. When she stepped out the door Yui was stunned to see Kaika there with a bouquet of roses.  
"Yui! Uh, Hi! These are for you?" He said blushing feircely at getting caught delivering them.  
"Th-they're beautiful. But why?" Yui said.  
"As a thank you. You were kind enough to make me feel welcome," Kaika replied.  
"Hey, what are friends for?" Yui said with a genuine smile. "Whether you are Suboshi or not you've proven yourself   
a good friend. Thank you."  
******  
One month later:  
Miaka and Tamahome smiled as they watched Kaika walked into the courtyard. The two had been friends for a month now. But it looked to everyone who was watching like it was on the edge of becoming more.   
Yui was certain now that Kaika was Suboshi. During a basketball game he'd gotten slammed down to the floor of the   
gym and when he stood up Suboshi's symbol had glowed on his shoulder. Yui hadn't told him about that, but did tell him a   
lot about what Suboshi was like before. He took the good and the bad in stride though.  
Kaika was stretching the blanket he'd brought with him to school out on the grass and silently prayed to Seiryuu   
that this worked out as planned. For the last month the two had went out when Miaka and Tamahome WEREN'T looking. They   
never did anything bad or anything of that sort. Regardless he was going to kiss her today, their first kiss and for   
some reason it felt as if the air was charged.  
Yui sat down on the blanket and wished she knew how she swallowed a whole swarm of butterflies in the last ten   
minutes. "You didn't have to do all this Kaika, a normal lunch would have been fine."  
"I know but I wanted to. Besides," He replied as he leaned in close. " I wanted today to be special," With that   
their lips met in a soft kiss. Then something unexpected happened.  
Yui felt as if she was glowing as her memories of Suboshi flared in her mind she could feel something aout the   
man she was kissing change as the kiss deepened in passion. Instintively she knew that just like in her dream Kaika had   
become Suboshi. When the kiss broke she looked into his eyes and smiled.  
"Lady Yui, my darling..." Suboshi said breathlessly, uncertainly. "Am I dreaming you or are you here?"  
"You aren't dreaming we are together and I have something to tell you," She said.  
Suboshi raised on eyebrow. He had memories of both Kaika, the man he was reborn as and Suboshi, the man he was   
now merging before him. "Yes Yui?"  
"I love you."  
"I've waited forever to hear you say that Yui. Forever, and a month in fact. I love you too," He said as his   
lips met hers again.The kiss broke when Tamahome and Miaka walked up to them.  
"So you two finally going to be a couple?" Miaka asked.  
"Yes, priestess of the Suzaku," Suboshi said as he looked up.  
"You remember being Suboshi now?" Tamahome asked.  
"Yes Tamahome, I do. And I want to tell you that I'm sorry for the wrong I did you. There is no way to truely   
atone for the pain I caused you. I only hope to someday be forgiven."  
"You've atoned enough Suboshi," Tamahome said. "You gave up a second chance at life to save myself and those   
I care for. For that, I thank you, and your Twin."  
"And I thank you, for forgiving me," Suboshi said with a bow then paused "What twin?"  
"You mean you don't remember Amiboshi?" Miaka asked.  
The price is the memory of someone you hold dear. "I guess that was the price I had to pay to come to here,"   
Suboshi said.  
"Oh, " Yui and Miaka both said, not really understanding.  
Miaka smiled at Yui, who was for the first time in a long time at peace. It was a good thing to see and a long   
time in coming. This time things will work out, Miaka thought. After all not everyone gets second chances at love. The   
four friends then sat down and enjoyed a happy and joyful lunch, the first of many, together.  
  
  
End  
  
*The symbol on Tamahome's head can be translated as demon like in the mangas or ogre like it was in the anime.  
-Multi-lingual Lance. 


End file.
